chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Coup d'Etat
Chuck Versus the Coup D'Etat is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Chuck which was aired on October 11th 2010. Synopsis Chuck and Sarah have a brief communication breakdown as Awesome is reunited with someone from his brief spy past. Chuck and Sarah work on becoming better communicators as they join Awesome and Ellie for a getaway to Costa Gravas. There the gang is reunited with Premier Allejandro Goya (guest star Armand Assante) who finds himself in a dangerous situation once again. Back at home, Morgan embarks on a forbidden romance with Casey's daughter that may put him at odds with John. Mark Christopher Lawrence and Bonita Friedericy also star. Plot Commandante Juan Pablo Turrini, the most trusted advisor to the Costa Gravan Premier Alejandro Goya, arrives in Burbank unannounced. General Beckman orders the team to stake out the Costa Gravan Embassy (excepting Colonel Casey, who is recovering from a gunshot wound received in "Chuck Versus the Cubic Z"). Beckman soon learns the Turrini is heading not to the embassy, but to Echo Park. He arrives at Ellie and Devon Woodcomb's apartment, informing Devon that he is "needed" again. When Chuck and Sarah arrive, Turrini plays a tape where Goya invites the gang to his castle in Costa Gravas to thank them for them saving his life previously. They are transported in Goya's private jet to his castle, where he and his wife Hortencia have thrown a banquet in Devon's honor. They unveil a nine-feet-tall statue of Devon. Meanwhile, Chuck flashes on a sign, revealing that there is a Soviet-era weapons system behind a red door. Sarah calls Casey for instructions, which he provides, having spent two weeks in the castle on an assassination attempt. Chuck and Sarah attempt to pick the lock on the door, but they are interrupted by Devon and Ellie in an intimate moment. Meanwhile, Hortencia performs a coup d'état on the democratic government established by her own husband, blowing off the head of the statue in the process. With dissident Costa Gravan soldiers advancing on them, Chuck flashes and he and Sarah defend Ellie and Devon from the rebelling soldiers; Premier Goya escorts the group through a nuclear control room and they escape on his private jet; while walking through the control room, he comments that when Casey was hiding in his palace, he was meeting with Fidel Castros in Havana; Casey hears this remark over th phone. No longer trusting his own embassy, Goya decides to seek refuge in Casey's apartment. Chuck flashes on a picture of the control panel and realizes that it controls nuclear weapons. Beckman has kittens about this revelation and asks the Primier about this. He admits the Costa Gravan jungles hides various nuclear silos aimed at various cities (mostly American). Two keys are needed to access the missiles; one Goya has with him while the other is with Hortencia. Turrini betrays Goya and attempts to capture him, but Casey is prepared, having theorized this possibility earlier in his career after seeing how close Turrini was to Goya's wife. While a standoff ensues between Casey and Turrini and his soldiers, Goya saves Casey's life by knocking him unconscious and agreeing to go back to Costa Gravas as long as no harm comes to Casey. Turrini agrees and brings Goya back to Costa Gravas. Beckman orders Chuck, Sarah, and Casey to sneak back to Costa Gravas, destroy the nuclear control room, and find the missiles so Premier Goya can be restored to office without being a nuclear threat to the United States. The team enter through tunnels under the castle and places charges to prepare to detonate if anything goes wrong. Casey shows them a way in as they crawl through smelly tunnels inside the palace. Hortencia and her soldiers are making a hostage video, which the Premier interrupts seven times. This erupts into a marital dispute, and Goya grabs his wife's sidearm and holds her at gunpoint. Chuck crawls in through a hatch to be a mediator in their argument, attributing this entire ordeal to a marital problem. Turrini approaches Goya to shoot him, but Chuck flashes to disarm him, and Casey captures him. After Goya offers Hortencia the position of Secretary of State, they reconcile, and Sarah confiscates the keys to the nuclear control panel. Team Bartowski dismantles the control panel, and troops are called in to dismantle the missiles. Chuck flashes on a Russian label on the panel, revealing it to be stolen by Alexei Volkoff as part of his underground weapons pipeline in "Project Beacon." Chuck asks if Goya ever heard of a CIA agent codenamed "Frost" and Goya reveals that she was kept "at home." Goya offers them all his files on his dealings with Volkoff, but cautions them on proceeding with the search. Later, Chuck reveals to Ellie that he is searching for their mother. She worries that there isn't actually another side to the story, but Chuck says that they have to know. Morgan and Alex Morgan tries tending to Casey while he is recovering in a wheelchair, though the latter insists that he doesn't need help. Casey's daughter Alex McHugh arrives with soup, and it is revealed at this point that she and Morgan have seen each other despite Casey's earlier threats. Morgan seeks advice from his de facto stepfather Big Mike, and Mike advises him to make sure he really loves Alex before he proceeds. Morgan seeks advice from Dr. Fred Hornblower, a self-help author, who is at the Buy More signing copies of "Dr. Fred's 101 Conversations Before I Do." However, Big Mike interrupts him and tells Morgan that the way to tell if he really loves Alex would be a reaction to simply kissing her. Alex later visits Morgan at the Buy More. When he tries to tell her about Dr. Fred's advice, she kisses him. He attempts to continue talking before giving in and kissing her back. Big Mike witnesses this secret romance and walks away smiling. Ellie and Devon Devon has been giving more attention to the unborn baby than Ellie herself. This worries Ellie, as she is only four-months pregnant, and Devon has already bought a Toyota Sienna and is worrying about saving for the baby's college education. They agree to take a "babymoon," which soon comes in the form of a trip to Costa Gravas; Ellie in particular finds the sight of Costa Gravas' beaches and jungles very enticing. They are later interrupted in an intimate moment at Goya's castle by Chuck and Sarah and are forced to return home when Hortencia stages a coup. When they return to California, they go on a babymoon to Malibu. Chuck and Sarah The episode picks up immediately after the cliffhanger in "Chuck Versus the Cubic Z," as Big Mike's engagement ring for Morgan's mother slides through the vent onto the floor in Castle. Chuck kneels down on one knee and picks up the ring, giving the appearance that he is proposing to Sarah, leaving them both in an awkward state of shock. Sarah realizes that Chuck isn't actually proposing, which he confirms, and he frustratedly walks away. Chuck confides in Morgan that he wants to know what Sarah's answer would have been if it were an actual proposal. Morgan warns Chuck of his and Sarah's communication problems. He gives him the book "Dr. Fred's 101 Conversations Before I Do," but Chuck worries that the thought of preparing for marriage would scare Sarah. After discussing the miscommunication with the ring, they begin the 101 conversations in the book. Chuck notes that one suggestion in the book is that, if a member of the couple isn't comfortable discussing something, he or she should talk about it when the other is sound asleep. Chuck and Sarah try to follow the 'steps' in the book, but their mission keeps getting in the way. Later, after they've returned home, we find them in bed. Chuck is asleep. Sarah isn't. She asks him if he's awake. He doesn't respond. Sarah tells the sleeping Chuck that nothing will change her love for him, and that if he were to propose to her, she would accept. Chuck, with his eyes closed, slowly grins. Quotes Alex McHugh: [Entering Casey's apartment] Morgan! [Starts to hug Morgan] Morgan: Alex! Casey: Daughter. Alex McHugh: [Alex and Morgan break their hug] Dad... You're in a wheelchair. You said that you were just sick. Casey: Oh, just shot in the leg. Fine. Trivia * The outside shots of the Generalíssimo's plane show it is Boeing 747. The set used for the internal shots, however, reflects a much smaller plane. Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scene from this episode: * Hortencia in the weapons control center telling Turrini, over the phone, to find the other key. * The Statue of Devon is a reference to Firefly when Adam Baldwin's Character Jayne Cobb got a Statue for saving a villiage. Music *Laura by Girls *Tropicana by La Tropicana Orchestra *Sleepwalk by Santo & Johnny *Rebulu by Jesús Alejandro "el Niño" *Without You by Lewis LaMedica *She Brings Me The Music by Richard Ashcroft and the United Nations Of Sound *Besame Mucho by Cast (Armand Assante) *'Cafecito Cubano' by Jesús Alejandro "el Niño" Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes